Ikuto's a HOST!
by serenityrhh
Summary: Ikuto and Amu arrive at the Ouran Private School, what awaits them there? CAUTION! Some mild swear words
1. Chapter 1

**Serenityrhh: Yay! New Crossova series! (BTW, () is sweatdrop!)**

**Haruhi: I think you have an obsession with ! points…**

**Serenityrhh: *Turns around and faces Tamaki with very angry expression***

**Haruhi: *()* Uh…**

**Serenityrhh: *Uses deep, scary, pissed voice* Oh…So you want to pick fights…?...**

**Haruhi: *()()()()()()* Well I—**

**Serenityrhh: SHUDDUP HARUHI! *Suddenly all emotional* WAH! *crouches in corner, black aura...***

**Kyouya: *makes note* That's another 100,000 yen to your debt Haruhi *Pure ice()...***

**Haruhi: WHAT?**

**Honey: Aww, Don't worry Haru-Chan. You know how Kyo-chan is like. So, How 'bout some CAKE!**

**Haruhi: Why Kyouya!**

**Kyouya: *pushes glasses up* oh, just because**

**Haruhi: THAT IS SO MEAN!**

**Kyouya: *laughs* Just kidding, half of it is because you upset our writer, and the other half, its just like what I said earlier^.^**

**Amu: So, are we like, being ignored or something?**

**Ikuto: This is Stupid**

**Serenityrhh: WHat did you say Ikuto? *watery eyes and puppy face* **

**Ikuto: ()...Well, I do have better things to do...ARGHHHH! Lets JUST DO THE DISCLAMIER ALREADY!**

**Honey: Serene-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or Ouran High School Host Club**

**~Amu's POV~**

_This is it. _I thought, as Nikaido-sensei dropped Ikuto and I off at the Elaborate Ouran Private School. We parked in front of the school, and got out of the car. I collected my suitcase and my shugo chara egg carrier. I placed my suitcase by the door and opened up my carrier. Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia were all sleeping, and it was already 11 in the morning. "See yah guys next semester!" Said my cheery, yet clumsy teacher. He got into his car and drove into the horizon. Well, actually, the freeway to be more realistic. Anyways, Ikuto and Yoru were already heading into the headmaster's office. I had already spoken to the headmaster, Suoh-san, the week before. So while Ikuto was with Suoh-san, i decided to go have a look around.

**~30 minutes later~**

I don't know how, but I eventually came to a door. i looked up and saw a sign, "Music room #3". I opened the door ... and rose petals literally blasted into my face! I held my hands up to cover my face. When I lowered my hands, I saw seven hansome guys who all said "Welcome to the Ouran host club" in chorus. I walked closer and noticed that one of them, the average-sized, brown-haired guy looked somewhat more of a chic that a dude..then suddenly, the tall, hansomest one, held out his and said "Why hello, sweet princess, you must be the new transfer student the headmaster told us about." I didn't accept his hand, I pushed it away, making the creepy guy fall.

**~Tamaki's POV~**

Ok, so, this cute short girl with strawberry pink hair comes in, who happens to look friendly and sweet. Well, I guess you can say that i judged the book by its cover. Why? Because this girl pushed aside my hand (that I so geneously offered by the way) and knocked me to the ground. She even called me a "Creepy, perverted blondie!" After pushing me, she walked up to our secert princess Haruhi.

"Hey you!" the rude, pink haired girl said in a harsh voice.

"H-huh? Me?" Haruhi said, pointing to herself.

"Yah," the girl bent over into Haruhi's face, who happened to be sitting on the couch, drinking commoner's coffee. "Do you always Cross-dress?" She demanded. All us host froze.

"HaHAHA! That's so funny! Right Hikaru?" Kaoru said frantically, lifting Haruhi off the couch.

"Yah! Silly little girl, this guy, Haruhi, is 100% male ok!" Hikaru also said frantically. The stubborn girl didn't buy it.

"Oh yah?" She challenged. "Then explain this!" She pointed to the photo of Haruhi that was in my wallet. Haruhi saw it and looked at me, angry.

"Oh that! That's Haru-Chan's Twin sister, Miku-chan!" Honey said. Mori nodded, agreeingly. The girl was still suspicous.

"Ok then, explain THIS!" She was holding Haruhi's student ID card. How she got that, I'm sure no one knows... "LOOK AT THIS YOU OURAN FOOLS!" The girl didn't say that to Haruhi's face, she meant specifically us guys...and she was pointing to the "Female" symbol on the ID card. The Twins, Honey and Mori, and I literally melted. Haruhi just laughed.

"Well, you're the second* to know my real gender." (*Bossa nova, the bull,y found out in one of the episodes). the rude, pink-haired girl smiled, problably because she was right. Then she left to check out the whole room while i called all the hosts togethor.

"Ok everyone. I know that we aren't used to those kinds of girls, but we need to do everything we can so that she would at least appreciate us." Honey asked "Why?"

"Because we're a host club! We must make every girl happy, no matter how rude she is! We never had any girl leave the host club unsatisfied at least once, and I won't break that streak because of _her_." I pointed to the far side of the room where the girl was standing, stareing out the window, bored.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_Finally! I thought I would never leave that chatterbox, the headmaster! _I picked up my bags and Amu's, who carelessly left it in the hallways. "Yoru," I called to my Shugo Chara.

"hmm, Nyaa?" He answered.

"Can you sense Amu's shugo chara?" I asked. I wanted to find her. Yoru sniffed around the building abit.

"Over there nyaa!" He pointed the a door at the end of the hallway. I got to the door and carefully placed mine and Amu's stuff by it and opened the door. As soon as I opened it, I was blasted at high speed by rose petals **[hey readers! don't u agree that the rose petal jig is getting a bit boring and a bit dangerous?]** . I saw 7 guys all huddled up into a group, problably discussing something. The super short blondie held his head up and faced me.

"Hey look everyone! There's a guy here!" he exclaimed. All the others looked up at me, which kind of freaked me out for a second. A tall blonde guy and a tall black haired guy with glasses came up to me, I instinctivly took a step back.

"Hey, what are you doing here, in the host club?" the idiotic looking blondie asked. He looked up at the glasses guy. "Hey Kyouya, what do you think?" he sounded somewhat secret.

"Hmm...well, I guess we could have another since Haruhi _is _going to Seyio high for a semester..." I saw their mischevious glances and I immediatly got nervous. The blondie suddenly said, "Do you want to Join out host club?"

"Uh, no thanks." I replied.

"But, I think you would attract lots of customers." he said. I began to get annoyed by this guy.

"I said NO!" I was turned away towards the door, but this other tall guy with black hair stopped me. The shortie that saw me first earlier was on his shoulders.

"Will you pleaseeeeeeeeee join? You can eat cake with me if yah want!" ok, I sweat that this guy has floating sakuras around him. I kept trying to find a way out, but the whole host club was in on me, asking me to join.

**~An hour later~**

Ok, I gave in. Of course they were all happy, except the creepy glasses guy named Kyouya, he just ignored everything and was writing something in a folder. After I gave in, these two twin shoved me into the dressing room, along with a bag with the uniform in it. I quickly changed and got out. The rest of the host club was amazed...for some reason, i don't know.

**~Amu's POV~**

I was just checking out everything in the host club's room, until I heard the name "Ikuto" I hurried from the back of the room to see that Ikuto was in an Ouran uniform, apparently introducing himself to the others. As soon as the host club spotted me, they froze. Gosh, such sissys, these filthly rich kids. Ikuto spotted me. "Amu" He said, and walked over and hugged me. I just stood there motionless while the stupid host club stood there with their mouths hanging open. Yes, even the cool looking one with glasses. Ikuto ruffled my hair.

"I was serching for you, you know." He said calmly. Man, what a playboy...

**~Tamaki's POV~**

I could not believe this. The girl, Amu, wasn't mean or rude to this guy. Did they know each other? Oh, duh, otherwise, why would they be hugging? "Amu" Is what Ikuto said. What i found out was, that Ikuto was kind of like a playboy. How do I know? Well, part of it is because just looking at him you could tell. But also, because even this rude Amu blushed when Ikuto smirked. I had this feeling that we'll get thousands of customers in the host club because of our newest addition...


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenityrhh: Wow…I can't believe this story is such a hit! I thought that it totally sucked because of all the spelling mistakes that I carelessly overlooked….**

**Amu: Don't you mean 'THE LONG AWAITED 2****nd**** PART OF THE STORY IS HERE!' right? Because so many people wanted you to update yah know….**

**Serenityrhh: Yes, yes, I know**

**Ikuto: so yeah…we left off at me being the playboy type, right? **

**Amu: Ikuto! Where are you heading with this?**

**Ikuto: Oh, nothing, it's just that I liked how Serene-chan ended the 1****st**** chapter with you being mesmerized by me…*smirks at Amu***

**Amu: I-I was not!**

**Ikuto: Yeah you were**

**Amu: I was not**

**Ikuto: Yeah you were**

**Amu: I WAS NOT !**

**Ikuto: YEAH YOU WERE!**

**Amu: I WAS NOT!**

**Host club + Ikuto: YEAH YOU WERE!**

**Amu:…..**

**Serenityrhh: ok then…I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran**

**~Amu's POV~**

I could _not_ believe Ikuto. Why? Because the next thing I knew, the host club opened up for business, and in about 2 minutes, There were over 100, I mean, *ahem* 1,000 requests for Ikuto. And that was waaaaaaaaaaay more than the stupid "Prince". And pretty much all of those girls who requested him used to be Tamaki's regular customers. On one side of the room, there was laughing, giggling, and other super girly stuff going on Ikuto's side of the room. But in the other half, the Host club was in total gloom. Except for that crossdresser Haruhi. She really didn't seem to care if she got customers or not and used this time to do homework. In fact, that was what the rest of the guys were doing except Tamaki. I could tell that he was immensely jealous of Ikuto. Just then, someone grabbed me from behind. "Hey, wanna play agame?"

**~Hikaru's POV~**

"Wanna play a game?" I asked her seductively. It was a joke of course, it's just that Kaoru and I are bored because of the King's "wise" decision to make Ikuto a host. Well, it kind of went _too _well. So Kaoru and I decided to bother Amu instead of Haruhi because she's used to our tactics and never falls for them anymore. So anyways, Amu freaked out and punched me. Dang, that girl can hit really hard though she doesn't seem like someone who and fight. "Ow…" I said rubbing my arm. Kaoru came over to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. And for once, we aren't doing the "Brotherly love" thing. "Yeah, I'm fine. *sigh* I'm so bored!" I turned to Tamaki. "This is your fault." Tamaki had tears rolling down his face. Geez, such a sissy.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! I, the king of the hosts, isn't getting any customers! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Just then, Amu slapped in the face **[And about time too, right readers? I totally think Tamaki's such a big baby. And I mean more of a baby than Hani-chan.] **"Shuddap you stupid KING!" Tamaki had immediately stopped crying because he was stunned. He has obviously never been hit before…

**~Tamaki's POV~**

Today is the worst day of my entire life! I mean, can't anybody relate to me and my despair? **[Nope, not at all Tamaki, you cry over the most stupid things] **I mean, I could use a little sympathy here! I thought at first that if Ikuto joins the host club, we would get more customers. BUT IT WENT TOO WELL! **[Tamaki, Hikaru already mention that. No need to repeat]** And now I've got no customers! For the first time in my life! And right as I was going to die of depression, that rude rebel Amu slaps me in the face. She stared directly into my eyes so hard that my soul could feel it. With her hands on her hips, she said abruptly, "I'll be your customer for today then, ok? Just so that you will SHUT THE HECK UP!" I looked at Kyouya for help. All he did was write and say,

"Tamaki, at least your other streak of always have customers isn't broken." *sigh* I swear that this guy is mad of pure ice. I looked back at Amu and said, "alright" and I got up.

**~About 2 hours later~**

I actually can't believe how much time had passed by. Even though the host club closed for the day, I was still chatting with Amu. Ikuto went off to somewhere, Kyouya was doing something on his laptop, the twins, honey-chan, and Mori-sempai went to a cake shop. So pretty much, we were alone. You know, when you actually get to know Amu, she's really a nice and shy person. Totally different from the "cool & spicy" label she's already got. And she's also…cute …In way ok! I'm in love with Haruhi! Yes, that's right, I don't like this rude pink haired girl! But…yet…her voice is so mesmerizing and I realized that I didn't want her to go. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then right?"

I nodded, "Yup, you came here with Ikuto correct?" She nodded. Then she grabbed her school uniform (which she never put on yet, claiming it was to "girly") and gracefully walked out of the music room. I too, decided to go to my personal limo. _Amu…I can't wait to see tomorrow- WHAT AMINUTE!_ Amu's even occupying my thoughs? No way! Never! The one I love is Haruhi! **[Oh sure Tamaki, I wonder how long it will take for to realize that Haruhi's going to Seyio high school-] **Oh! That's right, starting tomorrow, Haruhi won't be here anymore. She's going to Seyio for a whole semester. *sigh* I wonder…

**~Amu's POV~**

"Amu-Chan!" Ran said, tugging my sleeve. "Huh?" I said, snapping out of my day dream. "Amu-chan, who's Tamaki?" I looked at her in surprise. How did Ran know? I left them in my room at a home Nikaido-sensei rented for us using the school's money (with permission of course) and I'm sure I didn't say anything to them.

"Um, Amu-chan? Who is he-suu?" Asked Sue.

"So? Who's this Tamaki you keep on repeating?" Miki asked in wonder, looking up from her drawing she is currently working on.

"Uhh…" I started. Oh great, I can't believe I was repeating his name.

"Well," I tuned over onto my back on my bed. "Let me think…"

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I've been keeping my distance from Amu ever since she came back from the school a little late. Why the hell is she even speaking to that yellow-haired bastard? He's a sorry excuse for a human. Anyways, I happen to walk by Amu's room (which was a little opened) when I heard Miki say "So? Who's this Tamaki you keep on repeating?" I froze when I heard this and decided to eavesdrop. Yoru was waiting for me to get back to my from to give him some dried fish but I just had to listen to what was going on.

"Well, Let me think" I heard Amu say. "I think that he's the most kindest boy I've met in ages. Sure we got off to a bad start but in the end, Tamaki is someone that I can't stop thinking abou-" I slammed the door open. Amu's Shugo Chara, frightened, hid in their eggs. Amu was startled too and immediately sat up straight. "Um, Ikuto? You, um, hungry or something? I'll make you fried fish if you want." Amu said, in a small voice. I looked up at her. I was glad that I interrupted her conversation because I would have murdered Tamaki if she finished her sentence.

I slowly walked over to Amu and sat on her bed next to her. Amu scooted over a bit. I couldn't blame her for doing that. She had many reasons to not trust me. **[Don't worry Ikuto, I'm with you! Although, I don't approve of you barging into someone's room without knocking]** Anyways, we both just sat there in awkward silence for about 5 minutes before Amu spoke up.

"I think you are just hungry!" Amu said, sounding satisfied to have found an answer. I glared up at her, which freaked her out. "Ok, so you don't want anything…" She began to walk out of the room before I pushed her against the wall. I held tightly onto her hands so that she couldn't go anywhere. "I-Ikuto! What's wrong with you?" I stared into her eyes hard. "Answer me, then I'll let go." She nodded quickly.

"Do you have feelings for the idiot 'king' Tamaki?" I asked with a low, deep voice.

"Why would you care?" She asked. I withdrew my hands and with my head facing down, I hustled out of the room.

**~Day 2 at Ouran Academy!~**

**~Tamaki's POV~**

_I get to see Amu today! _I shouted silently. Amu Hinamori, Amu Hinamori, Amu Hina- I hit my head against the desk. Why am I thinking about Amu at a time like this? I lifted my head up again, then slammed it against the desk again making a very loud thump. Attracting unwanted attention.

"Are you ok, Suoh-san?" My Sensei asked.

"Nope, I'm fine"

**Serenityrhh: Pretty good so far, yeah?**

**Haruhi: Excellent!**

**Tamaki: Why can't Haruhi stay at Ouran? Why does she have to go to "their" school?**

**Everyone: Cuz its called an exchange program stupid**

**Tamaki: WHY IS EVERYONE GANGING UP ON ME?**

**Amu: Please Review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenityrhh: Finally! The long awaited PART 3!**

**Haruhi: Yeah, I was wondering where you went. *sighs* When do I get to transfer? I don't want to be near **_**that **_** guy anymore. *points to Tamaki***

**Tamaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haruhi! You can't go! *Hangs onto Haruhi***

**Haruhi: Get off of Me! *Shoves Tamaki's face away***

**Tamaki: WAAAAAAAAHH! Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: GET AWAY FROM ME! *Angry***

**Serenityrhh and everyone else: ..*sweatdrops***

**Kyouya: *pushes up glasses* Serenityrhh, don't forget to to check for errors this time. The last two stories had LOTS of silly mistakes. Remember to REVISE**

**Serenityrhh: KYYYYAAAAA! Its Dark Lord no. 1! Run everybody! *Everybody runs away***

**Kyouya and Haruhi: *Sweatdrops***

**Haruhi: Serenityrhh does not own Shugo Chara! or Ouran High School Host School  
>_<strong>

**~Tamaki's POV~  
><strong>The teacher looked at me weirdly.  
>"Oh really? Are you sure? Most of the time, you are running your mouth for hours on end!" The Teacher yelled angrily.<br>I stuck my tougue out at my teacher (When she turned around of course) and tried to concentrate on my classwork.

**~Amu's POV~  
><strong> I picked at my nails, waiting for everyone to arrive. I was nearly asleep when the an arguement blasted into the room.  
>"Why? Why didn't anyone tell me about this? And more importantly, WHY DIDN'T HARUHI SAY GOODBYE TO ME! EVERYONE ELSE BUT ME?<strong>" <strong>cried Tamaki, falling on his knees in dispair. **[bleh, Drama queen. Of course haruhi didn't say goodbye to you!]** "Well Tamaki, of course she didn't, Haruhi would miss her ride if you came." Said Kyouya. "Yeah boss, you would problably drown her in your river of tears." Hikaru and Kaoru remarked. I listened to their crap for a long time before I decided to play a trick on Honey. He was sleeping on one of the couches with his bunny. While eveyone else was trying to calm down Tamaki (minus Ikuto, didn't know where he was wandering about), I switch the bunny for Tamaki's teddy bear and hid it behind Tamaki. Then I spoke very loudly.  
>"Oooooooh Honey! Where is your buuuuuuuuunnnyyyy?" The whole host club froze (Minus Kyouya).I would have laughed at the dead silence and their priceless faces if it wasn't for Honey "death" aura. Honey looked at the bear. And then he slammed it into the ground. Honey looked around the room, looking for his bunny. He got off the couch, and walked slowly towards the area where the rest of the host club was hiding. Honey literally threw the armchairs aside. You know, for a little guy like him, Honey is surprisingly strong.<br>"H-honey...*sweatdrops*" Tamaki started.  
>"Dude, we don't have your bunny..." Said Hikaru and Kaoru. Honey faced me.<p>

**~Kyouya's POV~  
><strong>I'm not so sure why, but for some reason, this scene gave me a sense of deja vu. You know, Honey waking up to find his bunny gone, Takashi saying that the bunny only wanted tea, odd stuff like that. Anyways, this whole time, I was typing things into my laptop, watching Honey give everyone the evil eye. I laughed silently, as Honey turned over the armchair to find Tamaki and the twins huddling together with fright. They all looked so pathetic. I was laughing silently again, until Honey faced Amu.  
>"Amu..." Honey said in a deep voice. Suddenly, his face perked up. "Amu! Do you know where my Bun-Bun is?" Honey asked with a puppy face. Of course Amu knew where it was. I saw her throw it into Tamaki's bag as soon as she woke up Honey.<br>"Why, of course I do Honey!" Amu said cheerfully, and with a plotting smile. I knew this wasn't gonna end well for a _certain_ someone.  
>"In fact! I even know who switched it!"<br>"Who?" She pointed at Tamaki and at Tamaki's bag.

**~Tamaki's POV~  
><strong>Seriously! Is Amu stupid? I mean, it's bad enough that she switched Bun-Bun for my teddy and waking up Honey from his nap, But she's even crazier to blame it all on MWAH! I frozed literally into solid rock when Amu pointed at me and my school bag. Honey walked over casually to my bag and grabbed his bunny. Then he _purposely_ stomped on my teddy which is enough to know that Honey waws angry.  
>"Hey Tamaki!" Honey said with a devilish smile. "Watcha' up to? Got anything to do? You must have been sooooooooooooooooooooo bored to have played a trick on me, right Tamaki?" Even though Honey was acting all happy-go-lucky, his voice contained a hint of murder in it.<br>"No Honey! It wasn't me! I swear! It was all Amu's fault! I mean it!" I shouted franically. I pointed at Amu and contiued to to defend myself.  
>"Oh really~?" Honey said mysteriouly. I gulped. This was not good. I repeat, <em>not <em>good. **[Well what do you expect dummy? Obviously, Honey's angry and is problably planning to kill soon~3] **He walked closer and the twins escaped, leaving me to die. Honey raised his hand, I guessed that he was going to beat me up. **[*Dressed in funeral clothes* Yes, Yes, whatever, rest in peace Tamaki. We will miss you~!] **Unexpectedly, Honey asked.  
>"I want cake! For playing a trick on me, you have to buy me some sweets!" Honey had hearts in his eyes, and just thinking about cakes and candy made him drool. Gosh, of course he would ask for something like that. *Hits head* Honey isn't violent! ... I totally forgot that. <strong>[Oh? You're still alive? *Throws off Black clothes* Man, I was hoping for something more interesting...]<strong>

**~Ikuto's POV~  
><strong>"Ikuto! Ikuto! Wake up~nya! Why can't you just hurry up nya!" Yoru complained. I opened my eyes and checked the time on my cell phone. It was already late afternoon, which meant I skipped both class and extra class **[Yo Ikuto, I've gotta a question for ya! ...WHO THE HELL SLEEPS THAT LONG? (No offense to those who do sleep that long...)]**. I was actually glad school was over for the day. I leaped off of the tree, and onto the ground. I eventually came to the club room. I was about to open the doors until suddenly, someone fell on me...  
>_<p>

**Serenityrhh: That was AWESOME! **

**Ikuto: its finally finished. **

**Kyouya: And about time too.**

**Serenityrhh: READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 6

**Serenityrhh: **So...its been awhile. Sorry readers, Life caught up to me and for me, Its "out of sight, out of mind". So i know i discontinued the "TOKYO CHARA!" story, and quite a few people were disappointed. ;; Anyways, I will try to update on the story! c: But, i need to reread the whole thing because i forgot what I was writing about...So yeah, someone told me that I mislabeled chapter 4 as chapter 5... ^^;; haha, whoops! hope that didnt confuse to many people... but I'm going to continue from there and so the next update will be chapter 6! ^w^ Once again, i'm sorry. THe next update will be soon!

Thanks for reading my stupid boring message!

**Kyouya:** ...(You better...) *typing*

**Serenityrhh:**...^-^;


End file.
